Moving On
by ericaj318
Summary: Scottie McDouglas is a college student at Syracuse University when she meets Stefan Salvatore, the perfect guy who's just enrolled after some family tragedy. Everything is going well in their relationship on campus until paranormal things begin happening...
1. Chapter 1

Scottie McDouglas, a freshman at Syracuse University, walked into her dorm to find a raging party going on. "Excuse me," she said politely over and over again as she attempted to make her way to her room. Once she finally reached her door she opened it and got in to close it just as quickly, leaning against the door to catch her breath. She wasn't a big fan of crowds and was easily overwhelmed. Once she had her bearings, she took a seat on her bed and pulled out her laptop to work on her English paper. She sat engrossed in her work until she was snapped back into reality by someone coming into her room, "Um, can I help you?" Scottie asked as she stared daggers at the guy who had just busted into her personal space. "I'm really sorry," he answered, "I was just trying to get a moment of quiet," he explained. Scottie rolled her eyes in return, "Well, you should probably leave the party then because this is my room and I'm busy." He began to leave when Scottie felt badly for her attitude, "Hey, listen I'm sorry. I get stressed out when my roomate throws these parties and I tend to get a little snappy. I'm gonna head to the library so if you want I can walk you out," she offered, her cheeks blushed embarrassed by her behavior. The guy smile in return, 'I would actually enjoy that very much. My name is Stefan Salvatore, by the way. I'm a freshman in the dorm next door and I thought I would try to meet people tonight but no one is here to socialize," he introduced himself. Scottie smiled in return as she offered her hand, "I'm Scottie McDouglas also a freshman. It's nice to meet you."

The two fought through the crowd and got back outside, it was already cold in September causing Scottie to shiver. "I should get going. Have a nice night," she said as she turned toward the library. Stefan stopped her, "I'd love to see you again. Stop by here sometime and return this jacket," he baited her with a soft smile, handing her his jean jacket. Scottie simply smiled as she took the coat and walked away from Stefan.

A/N: Just a taste to start with... :) Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Scottie walked out of her dorm for a coffee run when she noticed Stefan sitting on a bench in the quad. "Hey Stefan, here's your jacket," Scottie offered with a smile as she shook off his denim jacket. Stefan smiled, noticing she was still wearing it, "You can hold on to it if you want. It's gonna be chilly today. Would you like to grab a cup of coffee with me?" he asked, offering his arm. Scottie's cheeks blushed at his chivalrous gesture, "I was on my way to Freedom of Espresso if that would work for you." Stefan nodded and Scottie took his arm as they made their way to the coffee shop. "What would you like?" he asked as he released her arm and opened the door for her. Scottie's face had broken into a permanent smile as she replied, "I'd love a Macchiato. Thank you," she finished as she left his side to find them a table. Stefan took a seat across from her moments later, handing her her coffee, "Thank you," she said politely. Stefan smiled in return, "So, what are you studying?" he asked, making an attempt at small talk. Scottie answered, "I'm trying to decide between broadcasting and journalism and hoping I have something figured out by the time I have to declare my major. What about you?" she asked in return, genuinely curious about this guy. "I'm a history major. I have a paper due this Monday on early American history and I'm going to Philly on Friday to do some research. If you want, you can join me?" Stefan asked, his tone a little timid. Scottie's face gave away her shock, "I just met you and you want me to go on a trip with you. I don't know that seems a bit sudden. I'll have to think about it and get back to you," she answered, her speech rushed due to her sudden case of butterflies. Stefan smiled in return, "You're right. But it's only Wednesday so how about I take you out to dinner tomorrow night and you can let me know if you want to tag along?" he offered, regaining his confidence. Scottie swallowed, her throat suddenly dry, "I guess that would be alright. Pick me up outside my dorm at 7. See you then," she said as she stood with her coffee and made her way out the door.

Later that night, Scottie met her best friend Emma for dinner at The Pies Guys. "Hey girlfriend!" Scottie said as she took a seat at the table. Emma smiled, "Hey! What kind of pizza should we get tonight?" she asked as she was perusing the menu. Scottie laughed as she answered, "Cheese like always. Listen, I have to tell you about this guy I met," she began to get Emma interested. Emma put down her menu, "What guy?" she asked, curiously. Scottie's cheeks flushed as she described him, "He's tall and handsome. I'm pretty sure he works out and he has the most perfect hazel eyes. Also, though he kinda has Rob Pattinson hair," she said with a giggle as continued telling Emma about the last 24 hours with Stefan. "But he wants me to go to Philly with him and I just don't know what I should do," Scottie finished explaining slightly exasperated. Emma frowned, "I don't like it. What if Steve and I went with y'all though so it wasn't as sketchy because I can tell you want to go and you know I'm a sucker for historical cities, especially ones I haven't been to," she offered taking in the whole story. Scottie smiled, "That would be so perfect and I know you'll love Philly! Thanks girlfriend! And if he has any problem with that proposal then I know he's a creeper," she finished with a wink, masking her slight fear that he was too good to be true. The girls finished their pizza and headed back to the dorm together.


	3. Chapter 3

The following evening, Scottie walked down to the entrance of her dorm a few minutes before 7 to wait on Stefan. She'd chosen a red sweater dress, leggings and ankle boots to wear since it was starting to get chilly in New York. Promptly at 7, Stefan walked up to where she was standing, "You look beautiful," he complimented her causing Scottie to blush. "You don't look to shabby yourself," she said with a smirk, as she took in his chocolate colored button down and jeans that somehow seemed to hug each part of him perfectly. Stefan offered his arm, "Are you ready to eat?" Scottie nodded as she took his arm and they walked off campus to dinner.

Once they arrived at Riley's, Stefan grabbed them a corner booth and ordered them each a soda. "So, Stefan Salvatore, where are you from? Or are you one of the few people who actually live in Syracuse?" Scottie asked getting the conversation started as they reviewed their menus. Stefan looked down as he answered, as if she had brought up a horrific memory, "I'm from Mystic Falls, VA and I came here to get away from some things going on back home," he answered. Scottie swallowed nervously, afraid she had upset him and looked back down at her menu. Stefan noticed her shoulders had tensed and wanted to lighten the mood, "I noticed that you have a hint of a southern accent, where are you from?" Scottie looked up, her eyes meeting his, "I do not!" she replied playfully slapping his arm, "I'm actually from a little town about three hours from here but I did live in Alabama before coming back to NY for school. Obviously, I need to work on my northern dialect," she finished with a smile. "Would you prefer for me to call you ma'am?" Stefan asked, his tone teasing. Scottie broke out into a genuine laugh, causing Stefan's smile to broaden, "You better not!" Their banter was interrupted as the waiter showed up to get their orders. They both ordered burgers and fries and continued small talk as they enjoyed their meal. They discussed likes and dislikes. "Are you in any groups on campus? Besides the paper, obviously," Stefan asked, Scottie took note that he'd remembered what she was studying. "I'm signed up for the ballroom dance club but I haven't found a partner yet," she admitted. Stefan's eyes lit up, "I happen to be an avid dancer and would be honored to be your partner," he offered. Scottie smiled in return, "I'd love that, actually. I'm not very good, except for swing just so you can't say I didn't warn you," she finished with a wink. Stefan nodded, "I'll try not to hold that against you. The two finished their meals and began the walk back to Scottie's dorm, "So, have you thought about the trip to Philly tomorrow?" Stefan asked. "Yes, and I would love to go but if you don't mind my friend Emma and her boyfriend Steve would love to come," Scottie replied, hoping she hadn't offended him. Stefan smiled, "That's perfectly fine. Have them be ready at 9 tomorrow morning and I'll meet you here and then we can head out," he explained causing Scottie to exhale in relief. "See you tomorrow," she said quietly as she was about to go into her dorm but before she could, Stefan gently grabbed her wrist and leaned down gently placing his lips to hers. "Good night," he whispered as their lips parted and he walked away into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The arrived in Philly around noon and got their tickets to take the historical tour. "This is so exciting!" Emma squealed as the group was ushered through the security check. Stefan smiled as he leaned towards Scottie and whispered, "You weren't joking about your friend loving history." Scottie winked, "I'm actually a pretty big fan of this tour too. The Revolutionary War is one of my favorite parts of history," she admitted, breaking into a grin. "I bet Watergate is another favorite because of Woodward and Bernstein," Stefan guessed. Scottie nodded, "You caught me. They were my original inspiration." Two tour guides appeared at the end of the security check, both dressed in traditional period garments, "Hello! We are going to divide up into two groups. One with start with Time here and go through the park and the buildings were the constitution was written and where important historical things happened and I will start the other group in the Historical Housing District. Who wants to go where?" Emma leaned over toward Scottie, "I think Steve and I will go through he historical houses and we can meet y'all here after for dinner before we head back to Syracuse. I trust him," she suggested while also giving her blessing. Scottie nodded and the four divided themselves into the two separate groups.

Stefan watched and enjoyed Scottie taking in all the sites as if it was her first time all over again. "It's so amazing that we are standing in the same room where they wrote the Declaration of Independence," Scottie whispered to Stefan as they listened to their tour guide give the history of the room. "You're making this a lot more fun than i thought it would be," Stefan complimented her as the tour group moved onto the Liberty Bell. They remained mostly silent through the tour out of respect. Once they were at the Liberty Bell, Scottie pulled Stefan near it, "Let's take a selfie by the bell," she said with an excited smile. Stefan simply smiled as he held the phone up to snap the picture, "Let's do one more," he suggested as he quickly took her in a kiss and snapped a second picture. When their lips parted, Scottie was breathless, "You're certainly turning this into my favorite trip to Philly," she finished, hoping her cheeks weren't as red as they felt. Stefan grinned back, "It's already mine." The next stop on the tour was Independence Hall where the Constitution was written. When their tour guide was done talking and the group was free to look around, Scottie was surprised to see a very pretty brunette call Stefan's name. Stefan turned to notice the stranger, "Katherine? What are you doing in Philly?" Stefan questioned, his tone hostile. Katherine's face took on a look of innocence with a sly grin as she answered, "Same as you. Just working on a History paper. I just enrolled at Syracuse. Who's this?" she asked, referring to Scottie. Stefan took a step protectively in front of Scottie, "She's my girlfriend and none of your concern. Why don't you go enroll at another University. You don't need this tour anyway," he stated, his tone now defensive. Katherine cocked her head to the side, "You should know this history all to well yourself. You're almost old enough to remember it firsthand. Nice to meet you, girlfriend. See you in class, Stefan," she whispered the last part in Stefan's ear but loud enough for Scottie to hear. Stefan turned to Scottie, "Don't worry about her. She's just an ex who can't get the message," he explained hopeful that Scottie wouldn't have too many questions. Scottie simply nodded in return as she played over the scene in her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

After the tour was through, the group enjoyed a quiet dinner together before driving back to Syracuse. Once they arrived, Stefan dropped Steve off at his apartment first then parked in the deck on campus and walked Emma and Scottie to their dorm. "Emma, wait in the lounge for a minute," Scottie requested as the girls got to the front door. Emma nodded as she headed inside.

"I had a really nice time with you and I hope that little run in with my ex didn't ruin the whole date," Stefan said, his tone slightly timid. Scottie shook her head, "No, I had a great time too. We all have pasts and I am not worried about it at all. Plus this was like our second, maybe third date," she stated, her speech rushed because she was trying to sound more confident than she felt. Stefan could tell she wasn't being 100% honest but he smiled in return, "I'll come by tomorrow afternoon and take you somewhere special to make up for it anyway," he offered before leaning forward and pressing his lips gently to hers, "Good night," he finished with a whisper in her ear. Scottie shivered as chills ran down her arms, "Good night."

Scottie walked inside the dorm and found Emma waiting on her, "What's up?" Emma asked. Scottie frowned, "Come to my room with me," she said quickly, ushering Emma into her dorm room. "So, while we were on the tour this VERY attractive brunette approached Stefan and she was his ex. She just enrolled here and she's in all his classes. I know he's not my boyfriend or anything but it's just a little strange," Scottie explained the run in, holding off momentarily on the craziest part. Emma shrugged, "Steve visits one of his exes pretty frequently but I know he's mine so I promise you'll get used to it. I can tell that he's really into you," she offered. Scottie pulled in her lips as her brow furrowed, "That's not the strangest part," she began, "This Katherine said that Stefan didn't need to visit the historical sites because he'd been alive almost as long as America," she admitted. Emma laughed out loud, "I'm sure that's just some joke between the two of them, girlfriend. I mean its not like you've found Edward Cullen or Angel," she finished, still laughing hysterically. Emma had laid out the ridiculousness of Scottie's thoughts. "Thanks," Scottie said, "I guess I just got kind of weirded out by the whole event. Anyway, I won't keep you because I know Steve is outside waiting. Have a great night," she said as she smiled and hugged her friend. Emma left and Scottie got into bed to get some sleep but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right with Stefan.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning, Scottie woke up thinking less about Stefan and more about her neglected piles of homework. Luckily her roommates were out of town so she was able to sit in the main room in complete silence catching up on all her work. As the afternoon approached, Scottie decided to put on some leggings with a cute skirt and top to head over to the library to get some of her research materials.

As she walked out the front door to her dorm, she saw Stefan walking her way and the uneasiness she'd been feeling since the previous day came rushing back. "I didn't expect you to be waiting on me," Stefan said with a sweet smile as he approached her. Scottie attempted to smile back but couldn't shake the strange feeling in her gut, "Am I supposed to be waiting on you?"

Stefan's facial expression quickly changed from excited to hurt, "I told you last night that I planned to fix what happened yesterday. I wanted to take you on a nice walk at Onondaga Creek and then after maybe catch a show downtown," he explained, causing her to feel badly.

Scottie bit her lower lip, unsure what to say next, "I have a lot of homework to catch up but I guess a walk would be ok. I can't promise the show though," she replied, trying her best to shake that feeling in her gut.

Stefan took her hand and guided her down to the creek, "Did you sleep well?" he asked, making conversation. Scottie nodded, "Yeah, yesterday was a big day. I was worn out. I got up this morning to an empty dorm and have been doing homework all day," she said, starting to feel more calm as she listened to the creek run while they walked.

"Going to the show with me could be like getting work done if you reviewed the musicians and submitted it to the paper," Stefan suggested, not wanting their time to end when the walk was completed.

Scottie smiled, the way she did when he remembered things about her, "You're right about that. I guess it wouldn't hurt to get some coffee and listen to some live music. What kind of music do you listen to?" she asked, keeping the conversation going. Scottie was completely relaxed now.

Stefan smiled, "I love all types of music except for modern day pop. I can't stand all these artists who can't really sing and there's nothing in the background but machines," he explained, his tone getting frustrated just thinking about it, "What about you?"

Scottie scrunched her face as she answered his question, "Well, I like a lot of music too. Sometimes, I can be in the mood for acoustic sets but mostly I just really like pop," she confessed causing his face to take on a slight look of horror but mostly in jest, "I know! I'm sorry. You just can't take Britney Spears away from some people," she said with a playful smile.

Stefan grinned, "It's ok. I just know now that we probably won't be going to many concerts together," he joked.

The two finished the walking trail, continuing their chatter and holding hands before heading into Recess Coffee House to listen to a young girl play guitar and sing. Stefan ordered them two hot coa coas with marshmallows while Scottie got a table.

"What do you think of this girl?" Stefan asked. Scottie smiled, "She's actually pretty good. She kinda reminds me of Norah Jones. I wish I'd brought a pen so I could take notes on the napkins. Reviewing a local artist was a great idea," she complimented as she closed her eyes to listen.

Stefan got up and went to the counter, bringing back a pen and a small notepad for Scottie. Scottie beamed when she saw, "Thank you! How did I get so lucky to find the one guy who was actually amazing to stumble into my room one night?" she asked, with a big playful smile.

Stefan grinned in return as he watched her enjoy the music and hot chocolate. The day was going great until Scottie got up too quickly to go to the restroom and knocked her mug onto the ground. She quickly bent down to pick up the pieces. "I'll get it for you," Stefan said as he joined her on the ground. Scottie brushed him away, "No worries. I'm the klutz," she said with a smile as she picked up the glass.

She was almost done when a piece of the mug knicked her hand and she flinched, "Are you alright?" Stefan asked, as he got down on the ground once more, taking her hand into his. "It's just a scratch," Scottie replied as her cheeks flushed from his touch. Stefan looked down at her hand to examine the cut but instead his eyes were greeted by blood rushing out of her hand, "We need to get you to the hospital," he said quickly as he pulled her up, looking away.

Scottie grabbed a napkin and wrapped her hand to go and as she looked up to tell Stefan she was ready, she noticed his eyes were red and there were small veins protruding around them, "What's wrong with your eyes, Stefan? Are you ok?" she asked, her gut sinking as her nervousness returned.

A/N: I know, kind of a cliff hanger...but I haven't done one yet :)


	7. Chapter 7

After getting Scottie's wound stitched up, Stefan walked her back to his apartment, not wanting to leave her by herself.

"Stefan, what's going on with you?" she asked, taking in all the events of the last few days.

Stefan sighed at her continued curiosity, "Nothing. I've just had bad allergies since coming up this way," he explained causing Scottie to shake her head.

"I'm not dumb. Katherine made a comment about how long you've been alive and then I witnessed you reacting to seeing my blood. I mean, I don't believe in paranormal things but it would seem like there's something going on that you're not explaining to me. I'm gonna go back to my own dorm until you feel like you can be honest with me. And if you don't want to be then that's ok because we havent' been together that long anyway," Scottie said, flustered as she stood slowly to leave, careful to not get dizzy.

Before Stefan could say anything, there was a knock at his door. Stefan opened it to reveal a pretty blond and a very handsome gentleman.

"Stefan!" the man said, in a British accent, "You've been tough to find my friend." Stefan's body immediately tensed at the presence of these two.

"Who's the girl?" the blond asked. "Caroline, Enzo, this is Scottie. She's my girlfriend," Stefan began, "And Scottie, these are some of my friends from Mystic Falls."

Scottie put on a smile, "It's nice to meet you two. I was actually headed out so you guys have fun catching up," she finished politely as she made her way to the door, noticing Caroline looking her up and down.

Stefan excused himself and followed Scottie into the hallway, "Wait. I'll tell you everything this evening. Just please meet me in the library. We'll get a private room and i can tell you everything," he pleaded. Scottie simply nodded in response as she heard Enzo shouting for Stefan from inside.

A/N: Watched last night and got my inspiration back. I know this is a short one but I'm still mapping it all out.


	8. Chapter 8

Scottie sat in the library waiting on Stefan to come tell her what was going on with him. She knew she shouldn't be this invested, she'd only known him a few days. She really should be able to say goodbye and not care at all but unfortunately she'd fallen for him.

A few hours later, close to 10pm, there was a knock the study room door. Scottie opened it to see Stefan on the other side, looking rough to say the least. "Are you ok?' she asked, immediately feeling concern instead of suspicion.

Stefan waved off her concern, "I'm fine. I came here to tell you about myself and that's what I plan to do. You may want to take a seat."

Scottie sat down at the table, Stefan joining her but keeping space between them, and waited.

Stefan began:

"I haven't lied about who I am. I am Stefan Salvatore from Mystic Falls. What I haven't told you is the details about myself. I was born on November 5th, 1846," he didn't let the gasp from Scottie's mouth distract him, "I fell in love with Katherine Pierce later on and she changed who I am forever. On September 25, 1864, she turned me into a vampire. From then on, I became a monster but later I was able to tame my ways and hunt only animals or use blood bags for sustenance. I returned to Mystic Falls a few years back and began a relationship with a girl who is identical to Katherine, named Elena but it didnt' last because she fell for my vampire brother. Damon, my brother, died the final death a few months back and that's when I came here looking to move on. I wasn't looking to meet anyone just get my life together but then I found you," he finished, looking straight into her eyes as she took in his tale.

Scottie didn't know how to feel. Multiple parts of her world had been rocked. "Vampire's are not real," she finally said.

Stefan looked tenderly at her, "I wish that were true," he said as he let his fangs come out for her to see. Scottie jumped back, "You need to leave right now!"

Stefan returned his face to its normal form and looked at her with sadness in his eyes, "I want you to take all this in. I'm going to be in the commons at 2 after my history class and if you can get around this then meet me there. If you don't show, I will understand," he said as he turned and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Scottie spent the night letting her mind run wild with everything that had happened over the last few days. She didn't know exactly what she wanted to do about Stefan but somehow still longed for him. After zero sleep and many cups of coffee, she did the only thing that felt right in her gut, she got dressed and went to the commons to sit and wait on Stefan.

She sat there for six hours before it was finally two o'clock and she saw Stefan heading her way.

"Stefan Salvatore," Scottie began once he was close enough to hear her, "I have no idea what to make of everything you've told me but I do know that I'm in love with you so I am choosing to learn to get used to it all," she finished, feeling like she could've made the 'I love you' part slightly more romantic.

Stefan's eye's widened in shock as he listened to her speak, "You love me? Enough to look past all that I've revealed about myself?"

Scottie nodded, "I don't have a choice. My heart's made up my mind. Ugh, that was super cheesy. I do, however, want you to take me to your town and let me help you end ties with the people who showed up and made you miserable so that we can begin a life with less complication," she proposed.

Stefan sighed, "That's probably impossible and we can't get into the town because of the magic ban," he watched her face take on a look of disbelief again, "Witches, werewolves, magic, everything is real. But, I will take you close to town borders and introduce you to my friends. I've been hiding for long enough and they were right to be mad yesterday."

Scottie nodded, "When do we leave?" she asked, her tone surprisingly casual.

Stefan walked forward and kissed her forehead, "Right now. And don't worry, I won't let anyone harm you," he said reassuringly as he took her hand and they headed to his car. Scottie gulped, slightly nervous now.


End file.
